


Heir

by ITA_FL1894



Category: Salt and Sanctuary (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITA_FL1894/pseuds/ITA_FL1894
Summary: “被凡人的欲望束缚于凡人的命运之中，无名之神仅知道翻腾的愤怒与凄怆的绝望。”
Relationships: The Nameless God/The Saltborn
Kudos: 3





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> 无名之神POV的最终boss战  
> 含有对统治结局的剧透  
> 包含个人对游戏剧情及人物的理解

他以傀儡作为自己的喉舌，而岛上飞翔的群鸦乃是他的眼目。他注视着那个新来的漂流者：又一个挣扎在虚伪使命里的脆弱盐裔。他观看着他走遍全岛，在圣所低下头颅，以一把形似巨剪的可笑武器开辟道路。偶尔他也观看他的死亡：自高处坠落，被毒雾侵蚀，尖刺与长角贯穿躯体，利刃与爪牙撕开喉咙。然而没有哪次死亡能停下这盐裔的脚步，他总是带着完好的身躯自圣所重新站起，破碎的血肉化为洁白的盐，由污秽复归纯净。一次又一次，这可悲的复活提醒着他，正如溺毙永远无法通向真正的死灭，由盐而生者永远无法触及真正的生命。

郁怒如海水浸润着伤口般浸润着他的心。这渺小的盐裔，这卑下凡俗的族群。怀着恶毒的嘲弄，他拼凑起人世间原本散落于各个时空的碎片，假装是为了满足一位嫉妒的君王的愿望。反射着星辉的华美拱堂与污浊潮湿的恶臭沼泽于他而言没有区别，附着其间的扭曲人性才是他真正的收藏品。残暴、贪婪、胆怯、偏执，执念像水螅般攀附在昔日王公贵胄的腐尸上，周围则环绕着被无穷怨恨拖拽着的牺牲品。他饶有兴味地观察着种种亵渎的情景：高傲的术士公然践踏着自然的法则，绝望的贱民将秽物奉为神灵。  
他最得意的作品则徘徊在至深的黑暗中，在地上被人类尊为三权供奉于圣所的存在，在地下不过是三具被遗忘的僵尸，披着破烂的伪装，因为残存的妄念不肯死去。

居于静默的宫殿中，同时倾听盐裔们的祷告与地底传来的呻吟是他的消遣之一，直至某一时刻地穴深处拖行与呻吟的响动忽然陷入沉寂，他便知晓那不肯放弃的盐裔总算是看破了这座岛的一个秘密。他曾借助傀儡发出宣告：根源就在此处，无论想要何物便自己来寻，那自大的探寻者果然如约下到此地。

白色的火光在眼前跃动，他伸出手去，攥住的却是那盐裔的脖颈。他的挑战者奋力挣扎，然而他抓得很紧：自掌中传来的热度如此鲜明，此前他从不屑于触碰，而此刻，他手中这生自盐中的脆弱躯壳，这具曾在他的注视下不断破碎又不断重聚的躯壳，正散发着生命之火的高热。一瞬间，他感到自己仿佛是将那渴盼已久的烛火拢在掌心。

瞬间的停滞给了他的猎物挣扎的时机。随着盐裔脱离他的掌控，飘渺的烛光与高热一齐离他远去。狂怒使他咆哮出声，长久以来的嫉恨化作实体冲刷着整个空间，如同克拉肯兴起的暴风雨。这本应是凡人无法抵御的力量，而盐裔竟能在他的攻势下勉强稳住脚步，尽管无疑正忍受着巨大的痛苦。察觉到对方周身闪烁着的怪异金辉，他意识到了这异乎寻常的抗性来自何方：被人类称为愚者与先知的存在，即使只剩残余，其力量仍能通过信仰的方式显现在他们的追随者身上。然而这样的庇护并不是无偿，同为被人类奉为神明的存在，他自己就深谙此道。此刻的盐裔不仅要应对他压倒性的攻击，还要忍受来自体内的毒素的焚烧。然而纵使伤痕累累，他的对手却没有一丝退却的意味。他不禁怒火中烧：究竟是何等的愚痴与自大在催动着这悲惨的躯壳，在一次又一次灭顶的失败后又凄惨的爬起？虚假的生命既然注定无法触及那永恒的烛光，又为何要抱持如此坚定的信仰？难道传播金辉之光的渴望有如此剧烈，竟能压倒所有生物本能的求生理智，驱使一个盐裔去和神明对抗？

下一次交锋中他闪现至盐裔身侧，对方在最后一刻堪堪架住巨剑的劈砍，却无法躲避他审视的目光。他如剖开血肉般剖开眼前盐裔的灵魂：假若这又是一个沉溺于妄想的狂信者，他会确保这可笑的生物成为他的岛上最为扭曲而悲惨的藏品——

凡人耗费一生才能察觉之事他只需一瞬便可理解。越过对责任的坚守，越过对未知的探求，越过囿于残酷命运的愤懑与痛苦，在这跨越了伪神的尸骸与怪兽的血肉而终于站在他面前的挑战者眼中，他看到了熟悉的贪欲之火。对力量的渴望曾是永不餍足的烈焰，既塑造着他又将他消磨；而今这烈焰化作黑潮，正在盐裔金黄的双眼深处闪动。

他突然想要放声长笑，上一次这样的冲动还是他听到曾经的风暴城之主的祈愿时。在永恒的绝望与愤怒间，他又感到了奇异的愉悦。

感应到他的兴奋，他的佩剑开始低沉的嗡鸣；静默的厅堂里充斥着雷暴的焦味与酒液的异香，他们都意识到，最后的对决已然来临。巨剪带着黄金的辉光朝他袭来，面对这与他走上了同一条受诅道路的灵魂，他挥剑斩下。

巨大的冲击令由凡火淬炼成的巨剪发出不堪重负的哀鸣，最终断成两段。随着剑身的破碎，附着其上的神圣力量的闪光也逐渐减弱直至熄灭。在他的注视下，盐裔正试图靠着断裂的半截巨剪站起身来，最终却只能半跪在他面前；巨剪剩下的部分深楔入他的胸口，标志着这场试炼的结束。他已将自己的印记打上，贪婪与嫉恨之神的继任者不需也不被允许受到任何其他神明的影响。纵使盐裔曾饮下多少酒液，只要还身处他的领土，吉尔伯尔与阿克西高*的力量便注定只能是挥之即去的残像。

金辉消散于黑暗，雪白的盐已被浸染，到了胜者获得垂青的时候了。

他朝着对方抬起手，奥术凝成的雷电朝着躲闪不及的盐裔劈下，却只粉碎了那个戴在盐裔灰白发间的晦暗头冠。玩味着对方眼眸中的惊骇与混乱，他决定在彻底被虚无笼罩前履行神明的责任，为他的继承者降下最后的祝福：

“你将以嫉恨作你的剑，烈怒将是你的头冠；人世的碎片将随着溺毙者的灵魂一齐聚于你的脚下，由盐而生者，在无边的渴盼与绝望中你将永远君临此处。”

END

*吉尔伯尔与阿克西高：技能树文本中的万神录曾提及，酒神吉尔伯尔与预见之神阿克西高，即为拜金教崇拜的愚者与先知这两位神明。从前文便可看出本文中的盐裔信仰拜金教，走的是在一周目颇受欢迎的剪刀剑+黄金酒的流派


End file.
